Resident Evil: Umbrella's Bane
by Patriot-112
Summary: The Umbrella Corporation is the largest and most influential company in the North American continent. But that doesn't mean they don't have rivals, and on the same continent. No pairings as of yet.


_**Disclaimer: Rights to Resident Evil, both films and games don't belong to me. They belong to CAPCOM and others**_.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

_At the beginning of the 21st Century, the Umbrella Corporation is the largest Commercial Entity in the United States._

_Nine out of ten homes contain it's products._

_Its political and financial influence is felt everywhere._

_In public, it is the world's leading supplier of computer technology, medical products, and healthcare._

_Unknown, even to its own employees, Umbrella's massive profits are generated by military technology, genetic engineering, and viral weaponry._

_However... Umbrella is not without rivals._

_Founded during the final decade of the Cold War, Mac Tíre Enterprises became a rising competitor to Umbrella, with its products found on three continents._

_Its major investments were almost the same as the Umbrella Corporation's, but with additional fields, these included nanotechnology, software programming, and geothermal energy._

_They were also the parent corporation of the Private Military Company, known as Tech-SWAT._

_Known to recruit former members of police, military, and government agency special units, and normal civilians, its members are known for their technical expertise, combat prowess, and steely discipline._

_The two major corporations have ruthlessly contested each other for the best highest bidder for their products, with only one major difference...morals._

_While the Umbrella Corporation was more ruthless, sacrificing many, even their own employees, to get what they want, Mac Tíre Enterprises uses more precise and calculated methods in order to achieve profit._

_However, the rivalry between these two conglomerates is about to turn even more brutal, in which a certain incident at Umbrella's main facility in Raccoon City will ignite a war that could quite possibly change the face of humanity for generations to come..._

* * *

_**Raccoon City, Arklay Mountains, Mid-Western United States**_

_**September, 2002**_

* * *

Before it became the industrialized metropolis it is today, Raccoon City was a small quiet hamlet that nestled just southwest of the Arklay Mountains. Then the Umbrella Corporation came, and then using their vast wealth and resources, turned the small town into a small metropolis. It then became a branch of the Corporation's Research Division where a top secret facility, codenamed the Hive, was built underneath the city, with the unsuspecting populace of over 100,000 residents not knowing it's existence. The Hive was able to house over 500 employees of Umbrella, who lived and worked in the facility. It also had a large subway tunnel which connected the Hive to the famous Arklay Mansion, now owned by the Corporation.

Of course, this facility was not that secretive, as it was discovered by Umbrella's archrival, Mac Tíre Enterprises, who had learned of its existence through their network of agents within the Umbrella Corporation. And what they found out was enough to make even the cruelest of dictators, like Adolf Hitler or Iosef Stalin, puke their guts out. The Hive, under the orders of the Umbrella Higher ups, was secretly creating very lethal, and very deadly viral weapons, Bio-Organic Weapons, or B.O.W's, and other genetic monstrosities.

One of these viral weapons, known as the T-Virus, was what had Mac Tíre, very wary and nervous. According to a report, sent by an agent working as a security guard within the Hive, the virus had the ability to reanimate dead cells, which included dead corpses. Of course said walking corpses are now ravenous, cannibalistic zombies who will attack, kill, and devour any living thing they could lay their hands on. The only way to stop the undead host of the virus, was to shoot them in the head.

Mac Tíre, fearing an impending outbreak, set up various teams of their subsidiary PMC, Tech-SWAT, in multiple locations around the city. Acting as newcomers from out of town, these teams were given specific orders, in which should an outbreak occur, they are to rescue as many civilians as possible, eliminate any B.O.W's or any resisting Umbrella commandos or agents, and assist the local Police Force, and it's Special Response unit, S.T.A.R.S., in eliminating any infected personnel before they could spread to other cities in the country.

And now, they had received word that Umbrella had lost contact with the Hive, with Mac Tíre losing their own contacts within the facility as well. This results in the latter sending two Tech-SWAT squads to the Mansion and Hospital Entrances, with orders to observe and report any unusual activity. Hours later, the team at the mansion reported a large presence of Umbrella personnel, including scientists and Commandos, and informed of two people being taken out, restrained on stretchers and taken to the city by separate EMS ambulances, while the second team reported the same vehicles arriving at the hospital.

It had been a month since then, with the teams overlooking the hospital changing shifts now and then, with no changes so far.

Until today...

"Man, this is boring..." said a gruff sounding voice, as a pair of tired looking, hazel colored eyes looked through a pair of binoculars at the Raccoon City Hospital. "We've been watching this place for days and nothing's happened."

"Cut the whining..." said another male voice. "Don't you think I want something to happen as well? Either way, orders are orders, we stay put and observe whatever Umbrella is up to."

The first man could only make a 'Tft!' at that.

"Yeah, like we're seeing anything out of the ordinary from up here." he said, and he placed the binoculars down, showing a fingerless gloved hand, and the sleeve of a urban camo BDU. The man was tall, approximately 6 feet, and 3 inches, and had a lean build. However, what made him look peculiar was that his black military crew cut hair was covered by a black combat cap, while on his face he had two scars that ran down over his left eye to his chin. He was wearing an urban camo BDU top, with black BDU pants. Over this he wore a black IDF-style Combat vest over his BDU top, with a pistol drop holster on his left thigh, said weapon being a customized Springfield 1911 .45 caliber, a continuation of the famous Colt 1911 series.

His companion, who a little shorter by a couple inches was in the same attire as him, with the exception he was wearing a Urban Camo boonie hat. His eyes were a deep green, his body build being lean like his companion, and his crew cut hair was a sandy brown.

"Hey I don't know what to tell ya. Until we-" he was cut off as they started hearing the sound of automatic gunfire...coming from the hospital.

"What the fuck?"

They both grabbed their respective binoculars and looked out the window of the room of the building they were using as a stakeout post, at the main entrance to the hospital. They could see people, clad in the uniform of the infamous U.B.C.S. coming out of the building all the while shooting at whatever was inside, like crazy.

The boonie hat wearing individual, grabbed a walkie talkie and pressed the PTT switch.

"This LS-2! We got a situation here!" he shouted into the mike, and it took only half a second until voices from the handheld transceiver answered back.

"_10-4, LS-2! We can see it from here as well!"_

"_This is LS-3! Confirmed visual! There's some crazy shit happening down there!"_

"_Something's coming out of the building...what. The. Fuck!?"_

The leader saw what came out of the Hospital as well, and he almost couldn't believe his eyes. Three… things rushed out of the Hospital, humanoid in shape but obviously no longer human. Massive claws on their hands and feet, their heads looking more like oversized brains, and their mouths filled with razor-sharp teeth and long tongues that slithered out like a snake. The beasts tore the Umbrella Commandos to pieces… and then other things started coming out, slower-moving, and looking far more human. But they were missing pieces of their bodies, chunks of their faces, missing limbs, but they all shared the same rotting grey skin looking like walking corpses.

"Holy shit!" the boonie hat wearing soldier said. "Somebody get ahold of HQ! Message: Black Death! Repeat: Black Death! Umbrella had just opened Pandora's Box!"

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Somewhere in Yukon, Canada**_

* * *

Over the central subarctic landscape of the Yukon wilderness, a single aircraft flies through the sky. Said aircraft is a dark grey colored AgustaWestland AW101 utility helicopter, with the logo of the head of a wolf snarling, ready to attack, and the words, in black bold lettering: Mac Tire Enterprises, on the fuselage. In the cockpit of the helicopter, the pilot flew the helicopter over the Canadian countryside, his eyes focused on the flight path before him. However suddenly the helicopter's emergency radio snapped on, as the pilot turned his head to the side. His eyes widened slightly, before he turned his head further towards the passenger bay "Ma'am, we're getting a Priority One signal," he said, "Shall I patch it through to your personal communicator?"

The said passenger, a woman just entering her 30's, standing at approximately 5'8", with light brown hair, fair skin, and cerulean blue eyes, looked at the pilot and nodded, with the pilot returning the gesture as he flipped a few switches. The woman took out a small case like object before taking a earphone and plugging it into her communicator before opening the lid showing a video screen before turning it on, showing a man with light tan skin, brown ivy league cut hair, and grey colored eyes.

"This is CEO de Valera, go ahead..." she said in a soft Irish accent.

"_Tara, we just received word from our scouts in Raccoon City. Black Death has been received."_ the man said, and the woman Tara de Valera's eyes widened in alarm, before they narrowed.

"So, Umbrella did it. They opened Pandora's Box." she said.

"_It looks like it_," The man said, "_We're already getting reports from Raccoon City, Umbrella is sending men to evac their High Priority Personnel, Scientists, Researchers, the usual. Not only that, but news is spreading - slowly, but its only a matter of time before all of Raccoon City falls into chaos with Zombies and god knows what else roaming the streets. And I doubt Umbrella will help out with the evacuation efforts when shit hits the fan."_

Tara agreed on that. Knowing Umbrella, they'll play act of trying to save as many as they can, but then after giving a lucky few people permission to leave the city, they'll abandon the rest to their fate. Well, she was about to give them a rain check.

"Have all personnel we have in the city to mobilize." she said. "And contact our Tech-SWAT units in Philadelphia and Cleveland, tell them to ready up and head to Raccoon. Code Black alert."

The man's eyes widened slightly before he nodded.

"_At once..."_ he said, and Tara deactivated her communicator. She then let out a long tired sigh as she closed her eyes. _'I hoped Umbrella wouldn't of been so stupid_,' she thought, _'I guess I should of known better… now a lot of people are going to die because of them._'

She glanced out of the window of the helicopter, looking at the Yukon landscape below them 'If we're going to save as many people as we can… we're gonna need help.' she thought, before she turned her communicator back on, and input a special frequency, and waited for a few seconds, before an answer came.

"_Tara, that you_?" A voice answered, with a german accent. Tara sighed "Erwin, we have a problem." She said.

The voice was silent "_Let me guess, Umbrella unleashed the T-Virus by accident in Raccoon City?_" He said, causing Tara to blink in surprise. "How..."

The voice chuckled "_Tech-SWAT and Mac Tire isn't the only ones keeping an eye on Umbrella and the Hive."_ He said, "_We have a few agents spread out in Raccoon as well, I got the report a few minutes ago myself_."

Tara could only shake her head at that. "Nothing escapes you Erwin. What assets do you have ready to move in?" she asked and Erwin answered.

"_Just tell me what you need, and its there_." Erwin Gerhardt, CEO of Prometheus Incorporated said, and Tara knew he was smirking. "_I've ordered Timber Wolf to airlift a whole strike unit to Raccoon City, their launching from the base we established in Central America back in the 70's, near the OTEC research platform, but it will take them some time to arrive at Raccoon, best estimate is at 12 or so hours, but depending on security it may take a day or two. But their bringing everything they can from weapons, vehicles to men to use them, along with proper relief supplies… this is also a perfect opportunity to make sure the Nanites are an effective counter-measure to the T-Virus_."

Tara looked surprised "You finished the Nanites?" She asked, surprised.

"_Yeah, we just used the data you gave us on your Nanites, and we modified them so they're cheaper and easier to make without losing their effectiveness_." Erwin said, "_They worked for the first test subjects, but this will be the first field test. Anyways, Commander Achilles is leading them and is already forming a battle plan for how to deal with this whole thing, and I'm sending in some of my best researchers as well, in case anything pops up."_

Tara nodded at that, before another thought entered her mind.

"I might have to activate the Warwolf-program as well. They already did well in Afghanistan against that Taliban Cell and managed to get without the military spotting them. This will also be their first full-scale test on this magnitude." she said and Erwin nodded.

"_I hope your lupus humana are ready. From what my agents told me, Umbrella's Bio Weapons are extremely agile, ruthless, and lethal."_ Erwin said. "_Especially if what we discovered about the G-Virus is true._"

Tara nodded "I know, but we need all hands on deck for this one." She said, "Umbrella will likely try to find a way to cover this whole thing up."

She heard Erwin sigh. "_Knowing them, they will just nuke the city and blame it on a Nuclear Meltdown at the local power plant_," he said, "_It will be best to send in some fighters in order to prevent that."_

"Umbrella wouldn't straight-up nuke Raccoon… not until they get what they want." Tara said, "They want samples of the G-Virus, as well as to remove any evidence that would lead people back to them for causing his mess." She let out a sigh "It's entirely possible the U.S Government may launch a nuke if it gets too much out of hand." She sighed "But either way, you're right. We can't let anyone nuke Raccoon until we are 100% positive we've evacuated and vaccinated the majority of the city population."

"_I've sent a few fighter squadrons with the Commander_," Erwin said, "_When they reach Raccoon they'll maintain air superiority. But they'll need a place that's close by to land, refuel and rearm. The Commander suggested making the capture of the Raccoon City Airport a priority, and establish it as our base. We can then ferry the survivors via plane to bases our companies own - outside Umbrella's reach, and keep them safe until all of this blows over. "_

Tara nodded. "Yes, it's better we keep them there. Umbrella would most likely threaten any witnesses, or make them disappear." she said. "I'll see to it the units I have in Raccoon immediately capture the airport."

"_Very good, I'm sure Achilles will be happy to hear that. Also, we have a file on the Hive's Chief of Security Officer, who we believe survived the Hive Outbreak_." Erwin said. "_We think Umbrella has her hold up in the city somewhere. She may have information that could be vital to proving Umbrella's involvement with everything that's happened_."

Tara nodded "Good," she said. "Give me the data, and I'll tell my men to track her down. What's her name?"

"_Alice P. Abernathy. I think you'll like her rap sheet, it's about as long as my arm_." Erwin said in astonishment, which made Tara blink as she heard the head of Prometheus continue. "_Skilled in martial arts, top markswoman, and a little something on her family history as well. Her father was a Vietnam War vet serving for five years in the regular army until he was transferred to the U.S Rangers, and fought during the fall of Saigon. Her mother was a secretary of the U.S Air Force as well, but she also appears to have a cousin who serves in U.S.S._"

Tara admitted she sounded impressive enough, "Where do you think Umbrella is holding her?" She asked.

"_All I can confirm is she is somewhere inside the city_," Erwin said, "_We're probably going to have to find her the old fashion way."_

Tara sighed as she placed a hand on her temple. "It never gets easy doesn't it?" she said while Erwin chuckled.

"_It never does_." he said. "_I will call you back later. The board is about to have an emergency meeting. Good luck Tara_."

"You too, Erwin." Tara said as they both hung up, and Tara removed the Communicator from her ear and let out a sigh.

_'We should've kept a closer eye on Umbrella. Now, this incident will no doubt cause another war, and the innocent will pay for it_.' she thought before she picked up a laptop by her side and turned it on. In seconds the computer booted up and Tara accessed a file labeled 'WW' and she clicked on it. She moved the mouse over to a section that said:

_'Activate program?_'

* * *

_**Raccoon City**_

_**September 23nd 2002 - The Next Day**_

* * *

"_You are watching Raccoon Seven, and now the weather with Terry Molaris."_

_"Its 6-10 in the AM and already the temperature has reached a massive 92 Degrees as this unprecedented heat wave continues. Clear skies above Raccoon City with a light breeze coming in from the west, and a special bonus for you, we have a pollen count of 0.7, and that is a record low for this time of the year, good news for all of you hate fever and asthma sufferers. All in all, it looks like its going to be another beautiful day. Stay with us after the break, and we'll take a look at some of your holiday hotspots_."

This was what the people of Raccoon City heard, as they went about their normal, daily lives from the large industrial city to the Raccoon Suburbia, as families had children at school or were all at work, taking it as just another day. Nothing of any oddity aside from the Umbrella Corporation needing to shut down a local hospital due to a dangerous gas leak from what they had been told, and a short chain of disappearances.

However now, crossing the Raven Gate bridge, a column of ten black SUV's with a helicopter overhead was a new sight to people who saw them, all of the vehicles moving in a perfect line forward. When the vehicles reached Raccoon City itself, they split up, going in different directions in the city and the suburban areas. However any onlookers simply saw this, and passed it off as they continued their daily lives.

One SUV moved into a suburban area, and stopped in the driveway of a fairly large house. Two men, dressed in black suits and red colored dress shirts exited the vehicle. If anyone would've saw them, they would see by the way they walked and radio earphones, that they swore they saw the U.S. President's Secret Service. But these men didn't work for the President, as the red and white umbrella badge pins on the collars of their suits say otherwise.

As they reached the door, one of them rang the doorbell. A few moments passed before the door opened, and a woman who was still in a bed robes opened the door, yawning however she immediately stopped as she looked in surprise at the two men "Excuse us ma'am," the first man said, "There's been an incident." The men gestured for her to follow, and she nodded, obviously seeing the severity of the situation as she followed them to the car. Once she was inside, they quickly drove off.

In another SUV, the drivers activated the holographic screen which directed them to their next target, the driver activating the info as the picture of their next target appeared, listed as Dr. Charles Ashford, along with listing his address, employee level, and his status as a High Priority Extraction as they pulled up the driveway.

The two Umbrella immediately stepped out and walked up to the door, and knocked. Soon the door opened revealing a man in a wheelchair, with red orange hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of glasses.

"Excuse us, sir." said the first agent. "There's been an incident."

The wheelchair bound man's eyes widened slightly at that.

"How bad is it?" he asked, while the first agent spoke again.

"You're gonna have to come with us, sir." he said, and the scientist knew that things were not only bad, but worse.

"I have to get my daughter," Charles began to say as he moved back, however the second man moved and began to push his Wheelchair towards the car. "Its been taken care of," the first man said.

"What-what? What are you doing?" Charles demanded as they pushed him towards the car. "You don't understand, she's already left for school!"

"We've sent someone to pick her up, sir." The Agent said, as they approached the car. "They will meet with us en-route."

The man was still uneased about that, but did nothing as the Agents got him into the car. But then another question entered his mind.

"Wait, what about Dr. Birkin's daughter?" he said and the second agent.

"She's being evacuated as well, sir. No need to worry."

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Raccoon City Junior High School**_

* * *

In a classroom of the Raccoon City High School. Two girls. who looked 12 years of age, stood from their desks and walked toward a pair of Umbrella agents, carrying their book bags. They could hear some of their fellow students whispering behind their back, wondering what was going on, though some of them were simply jealous that they were getting out of school early.

The two early teens turned around and showed their faces to the room of students. The first girl had mid back length wavy red hair, blue eyes, and a dash of freckles on her face, while the second one had short ear length blonde hair with a pink hair ribbon keeping it out of her face, and had light blue eyes. The two then turned back to the door and left with the agents who proceeded to escort them out of the school and into the parked SUV.

The moment that they were buckled in, the Agents took off in the SUV as they headed back to Downtown, as they made their way back to Raven's Gate Bridge. For a few minutes, the two girls remained silent, as well as the two Agents whose eyes were focused on the road ahead of them.

But then...

BAM!

It was quick and the Semi pickup truck the agents didn't see coming blindsided the SUV, causing it to flip twice and debris to go flying everywhere before settling.

"What the hell?" said a male voice as he heard the crash, he then looked from the roof of the building he was on and looked down and saw the wrecked SUV. Said man was dressed in Black BDUs, with black combat boots, combat vest, and a Balaclava over his head along with a pair of safety goggles, hiding his facial features. In his hands was an MP5K submachine, modified with multiple attachments.

The disguised figure looked at the vehicle, and then tapped where his ear should be as he brought a pair of binoculars and zoomed in on the wreckage.

"This is Falco, I got an accident here on 9th Street. Just north of Raven's Gate Bridge." he said. "Vehicle is a black SUV, just got totalled by a Cement Truck, and...wait...License plate has Umbrella logos on it. Instructions?"

There was a moment of silence on the other end, before another voice came on "_Investigate, and see if they're alright, and find out who was inside. Proceed with Caution Falco_."

Falco nodded "Copy that, checking it out." He said, as he moved to the door to head down the stairs to see what was going on down there.

It took him a few minutes for him to reach the ground floor and then proceeded to the crash, weapon held up in case anything happened. He moved slowly until he reached one of the rear passenger doors. He then grabbed a hold of the handle but cursed when it wouldn't open, thus decided to kneel and take a look through the window. He let out another short curse as he saw two kids in the back seat, unmoving… however, the red haired ones armes suddenly moved, as she let out a small groan.

Surprised, he then placed his hand on the girl's head, which resulted in her jumping a bit.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." Falco, in attempting to calm her down. "Are you okay?"

The girl didn't speak as she placed a hand on her head and nodded, before her eyes widened as the second girl also groaned.

"Sherry, are you alright?" the first girl said, and Falco noticed her voice had a British accent.

The second girl began to move and groan a bit, "Uhh...uh… w-wha..." she said in a daze, "W-What Happened? Angie?"

"I'm here, I'm alright..." she then looked toward the front, and saw the two Umbrella Agents sent to retrieve and she knew they weren't so lucky. She also noticed she and Sherry were upside down as the SUV flipped onto it's roof. She then turned to Falco, as he drew a combat knife.

"Hang on, I'll get you two out of here.." he said and cut Angie's seat belt, while lowering her down so she wouldn't fall. He then moved over to Sherry and did the same.

After getting them out of the car, and checking them for any major injuries, he looked at the two girls.

"Okay, would you two please give me your names?" Falco said, being polite as the girls answered him.

"Angela Ashford." The Red-haired girl said.

"Sherry Birkin." The blonde haired one said.

Falco smiled as he nodded "Nice to meet you two," He said, "You can call me Falco, are either of you hurt or anything?"

The two shook their heads no, as Falco activated his comm. "Command, I got survivors here. Kids. They were riding with two Umbrella Security Division agents, both of them are K.I.A. The girl's names are Angela Ashford, and Sherry Birkin. New orders?" he said, and he waited a few moments before he heard the voice again.

"_Say that again, Falco_?" The voice said, sounding stunned, "_Did you just say Ashford and Birkin?_"

Falco blinked at that. "Uhh, yeah that's just what I said Control." he answered honestly, and waited for the operator to respond.

"_Falco, new mission directives, you are to protect those two, and head to a secure location and await further orders_." the operator said, causing Falco to look at the two girls.

"Something I should know?" He asked.

"_Those are the daughters of William Birkin and Charles Ashford_," Control said, "_The men who created the G-Virus and T-Virus, repectively_."

Falco's eyes widened at that, before he spoke again, his voice serious.

"Copy that, I'll find a safe spot for us and wait for further instructions." he said and he deactivated his comm and looked at the two girls. "Well little ladies, it appears you're stuck with until we get out of here. Stay close to me, and I'll get you back to your parents."

The two girls nodded wordlessly, as Falco gestured them to follow him as they moved away from the crash, to find a place to hold up until they could be rescued.

* * *

_**Meanwhile - Elsewhere in Raccoon City**_

* * *

Meanwhile in downtown Raccoon City, in what looked like a derelict apartment, a man was looking out a set of binoculars at the streets below, keeping a keen eye on anyone or anything in the area. "Its like a ghost town out there," he said in an Irish accent, "I barely see any cars or people… its freaking me out a bit." The man who spoke was wearing green and olive drab cargo pants and a dark green tactical armor vest. He was also wearing a green long sleeve tactical jacket under his vest and had a baseball cap, knee pads, a neck gaiter, a Com-Tac Ballistic headset, a MBITR transceiver radio, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Considering what's going on, I'm not surprised." Another, this time German, voice said, only from a woman who was wearing very similar gear, however her had, neck gaiter, headset and sunglasses were off, giving a more clear view of her face, that being a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with short red hair tied up into a ponytail and dark green eyes. "By tomorrow it won't surprise me if this whole city is filled with undead beasts. Just keep your eyes opened Jones."

Jones nodded as he continued to look out the window, as the woman walked away, moving towards another figure in the room. This one having removed all of his body armor and gear, and was now looking through a box-like device. He looked about to be in his mid twenties, with short blond hair and blue eyes which had a bit of worry to them. "Emilio, what's wrong?" The woman asked.

Emilio sighed as he looked up "We've got a problem, ma'am." He said with an Italian accent, pulling out the box device as he removed what looked like a test tube from it. "The Raccoon City Water Supply is already contaminated with the T-Virus."

The woman, Sarah 'Hellion' Blake took the tube from Emilio, and looked at it. Her eyes narrowed as she saw that the water was indeed contaminated.

"Shit...that must mean that either an reanimated corpse stumbled into the plant..." she said, while another person spoke as well.

"Or maybe it was deliberate." This came from an African American man who stood at a tall 6'2 with a bald head and wearing a similar uniform as the others, only his headgear only consisted of a set of sunglasses, leaning back with an RPG-7 to his side. "I wouldn't put it past Umbrella to turn this whole situation into a testing ground to see what their little toys can really do to a human population center."

Sarah nodded "Maybe, Rufaro." she said, "But all things considered, Umbrella has bigger things to worry about than testing. But whether they infected the water intentionally or not doesn't matter, what does matter is that it is, and let's just be glad we brought our own water supply with us, plus those new Water Filters will help too."

"Yeah, but too bad the people of the City don't," Emilio said "What do we do, Cap'n?"

"We got word from command," Sarah said, catching all of their attention "We will be linking up with Silber, Schwarze and Espada teams in a few hours, and then we meet with Mac Tire's Tech-SWAT teams, and we are going to secure the Raccoon City Airport for when reinforcements and relief forces show up. Its only a matter of time until Umbrella and the U.S Military quarantine this whole city, so we need to act fast, and quietly since we don't want a full-on panic happening."

The three members of her team nodded, knowing that if some citizens of the city seeing a group of armed individuals moving around the city, that will cause a stir.

"We've also been given a secondary objective." Sarah said, causing the others. "We are to locate and extract one Alice P. Abernathy, former Chief Security Officer of Umbrella's Hive facility. Intel puts her somewhere in the city, but that's all we know so far. We're gonna have to find her the hard way."

Jones sighed "It's always the hard way for us," he muttered, "It's never easy, or their always a catch."

Sarah shrugged. "It is what it is." she said. "And if we do find her, we better get to the airport and fast, considering the amount of information she has on Umbrella, they'll do anything to prevent that. Anyways, get ready to move out, once we meet with the others things could go to hell pretty fast."

* * *

_**Eighteen Hours Later**_

_**Somewhere in Raccoon City**_

* * *

Inside an apartment complex, a woman wearing high heels and a blue strapless shirt, a light blue skirt with black short pants with a pair of pistol holsters walked forward, passing by a few Pinboards with news articles attached to them. The woman in question stood at about 5'5 with short near neck-length dark brown hair, and brown eyes. She stepped next to a Police Monitor radio, turning it on and was soon met with shouts of demanding back up, and chaos across the channels.

Seeming nonpulsed by the sounds of distress, she focused on sitting down and taking off her heels as she turned the T.V on. _"Still no explanation for this wave of unexplained killings that are sweeping across this city!"_ The news woman shouted, as in the background of the camera they could see RPD officers trying to secure men and women who were fighting their grasp, growling and snapping at the officers as if trying to take a bite out of them, while others screamed in terror and ran away "_A deadly crime spree with no end!"_

The woman sighed _'This isn't a simple crime spree_,' she thought as she listened to the monitor, while also picking out a pair of UPS Pistols. However one voice on the Radio spoke out above the rest "_All off-duty RPD Law Enforcement STARS now are ordered to report to duty assignments immediately_."

She took that as her cue as she placed on a pair of shin length women's combat boots and stood up from her chair, and Jill Valentine proceeded to the door, but not before hearing something else from the T.V.

"_We are also getting reports of Mac Tire Enterprises' Tech-SWAT and Prometheus Inc's Timber Wolf PMC members have commandeered Raccoon City International Airport and have dispatched hundreds of heavily armed soldiers into the city..."_ Jill stopped at that, and looked at the television with an eyebrow raised.

_'Mac Tire and Prometheus_?' She thought, _'What are they doing here, and how did they find out about this so quickly?_'

However, Jill once again heard the cries on the police monitor, and she turned around as she headed out the door, and do what she knew needed to be done. _'You better be alright, Chris._' She thought as she left the building, and made her way to the Raccoon City Police Department.

Along the way, numerous military vehicles, with the Tech-SWAT or Timber Wolf logo on them, passed by her as they headed downtown, and also saw families of refugees leaving their homes. Then her attention was caught as a horn honked and she turned around and saw a Urban Camo painted HUMVEE stop right beside her. The driver of said vehicle, was dressed in a Urban camo BDU with a black combat vest, a ballistic helmet which she recognized as a PASGT, but saw the suspension system was modified, and a balaclava which covered his face, except the mouth and eyes.

She looked in the vehicle and saw two more inside in the same getup, while a fourth manned the M2 .50 caliber machine gun turret. "Yo! Jill Valentine?" The man on the gun shouted, surprising Jill but she nodded. "You heading for the Police Department? Get in, we're heading there too!" One of the soldiers opened the side door, and Jill, though a bit hesitant, wasn't about to deny a free ride as she moved and hopped into the back seat of the Humvee before it took off.

They arrived at the RPD building in little over 3 minutes, and as they got out they could hear automatic gunfire from all over the city and panicking civilians running everywhere.

"Christ! This is like when I was back in Bosnia!" said the soldier in the front passenger seat in an accent Jill recognized as Slavic. "Až tamse zombíky! I'm not getting paid enough for this shit!"

"Petr! Shut yer mouth and get out of the HUMVEE!" the driver, who spoke in a Texan accent as he opened the door and grabbed what Jill recognized as a R5 Carbine, a South African version of the Galil Carbine. "Come on, let's move and clear this building of anything undead!"

The men all disembarked along with Jill as they approached the Police Department, where officers in uniform were rushing in and out to keep everything contained, but it was still looking chaotic even from the outside. Jill lead the Tech-SWAT up into the department, where they reached the reception area where officers were trying to keep people who were obviously infected cuffed, and were not doing a good job keeping them contained.

Jill reacted quickly, as the moment she stepped through the door she brought out one of her pistols, and shot the first Zombie in her sights, the shot causing everyone else in the room to duck, which gave her clearer shots as she gunned down the zombies one by one, hitting them all in the head.

The other officers drew their weapons and aimed their weapons at the group, but relaxed when they saw Jill.

"It's Valentine, and Tech-SWAT..."

"Hold your fire! It's Valentine and Tech-SWAT."

These were the various words of the regular police in the room as Jill and her companions continued in.

"Valentine! What the..." said a man wearing the uniform of the Raccoon City S.T.A.R.S, but Jill cut him off as she reloaded her weapon as the four Tech-SWAT checked the now re-killed zombies.

"Their infected," she said, as her new clip slid into the chamber and clicked "I told you, we need to shoot them in the head."

"Somebody get this crazy bitch off of me!" A person shouted, as Jill glanced to the side and saw an African American man cuffed to a chair, next to an infected woman who was obviously trying to get a bite out of him, but due to her own cuffs was unable too. "Please somebody get-" he was cut off as Jill raised her pistol, and fired one shot into her, and the undead woman went limp. The man breathed a sigh of relief, until he looked up and saw Jill repointing her pistol towards him "No no no don't shoot-"

BAM!

Jill shot… hitting the man's set of cuffs freeing him. "I'm leaving town ASAP, I suggest you do the same." She said to the man before she turned back to the Tech SWAT members "But before that, you mind telling me what the hell Tech-SWAT is doing here?"

The leading Tech-SWAT member sighed for a moment, "Well, before I go over that," he said, "I need to speak with the Chief of Police Brian Irons, is he here?"

The S.T.A.R.S operative, who looked to be a grizzled man in his late forties spoke.

"He's in his office with the Mayor's daughter. Been asked to look after her." the man said with an eye roll. "I'm actually surprised he didn't try to take off with the police helicopter."

The Tech-SWAT member's eyes narrowed as he lifted up his weapon "Where is his office?" He demanded, "We have orders to arrest Brian Irons and to take him in for working under the payroll of the Umbrella Corporation, who caused this whole damn mess to begin with."

Jill's and the other S.T.A.R.S. and Regular RPD officers eyes all widened.

"Under Umbrella's payroll?" Jill asked, more to herself than to the Tech-SWAT.

"That's correct." the one called Petr, said. "We have evidence that he was paid by Umbrella to destroy any incriminating evidence of their illegal operations. It was why he ordered for the original disbandment of S.T.A.R's after what happened during the Spencer Mansion Incident, and before you ask, yes we know what happened back there, we got a copy of the report you and your surviving teammates gave the RPD."

Jill was shocked by this, however as she thought about it, it did make a lot of sense, which only made her even more angry at the Chief. However before she could go into a rant about that fat bastard, she realized something. "Mac Tire and Prometheus sent you guys and the Timber Wolf PMCs here because what's happening, and that Umbrella is involved. Do you know why?" she demanded, and the Tech-SWAT leader nodded.

"Yeah, but before that..." he said as he charged his weapon. "Where is the Office?"

* * *

_**Meanwhile in said room**_.

* * *

"No! Keep away from me you freak!" shouted an obviously terrified young woman wearing a white summer dress, with blonde hair and green eyes, which were wide in fear. Her fears coming from the police chief Brian Irons, who had a very insane look in his eyes as he looked at the woman, with a large knife in hand.

"No one is gonna save you..." he muttered, "No one is gonna save anyone… I won't let anyone leave my town! Everyone is gonna die anyways!" He then grabbed her by the neck, and positioned the knife next to her throat "Even I'm gonna die, this whole city is going to hell cause of us!"

Before he could say another word the door was kicked open and Irons turned before he felt a punch to the face, and then three people dog piling him with one grabbing the knife and pulling it from his hand.

"Hold him down!" said one of them as he brought out a taser. "Tase him!" And suddenly Chief Irons felt a surge of electricity run through him, and suddenly he went limp on the ground.

Petr then brought out a set of cuffs, and attached them to the now former police chief "Lock this guy up into a cell," he said as he yanked Irons to his feet, and handed him off to one of the RPD Officers, who nodded and dragged Irons out of the room.

Jill and the other S.T.A.R.S. officers then spotted the girl who was still shaken up. The former then walked over and knelt next to the frightened woman, as the Tech-SWAT members looked through his desk and other cabinets with other officers helping.

"Miss Warren..." Jill said calmly. "Are you alright?"

Amanda Warren looked at Jill and the others in the room a bit shakily, but managed to nod "Y-Yes…" she said, "T-Thank you… he… he was..."

"Its alright, you're safe now." Jill said, as she helped the woman back to her feet.

Petr let out a short sigh "Well, that was certainly close," he said, looking to one of the members of Tech-SWAT who was reading something "What you got there?"

"Irons's Diary from the looks of it," The member said, with a sneer "And how the hell did this asshole become a police chief?" He tossed the Diary to Petr, who took a glance at the contents.

"Hello..." said another member, as he removed one of the stuffed heads in the office, revealing a safe. "What do we have here?"

"What you got Bowman?" the Lead Tech-SWAT said as he approached his comrade by the safe.

"It looks like we got a safe...Tft! And a cheap electric lock one made by Umbrella, give me a couple minutes and I'll have this thing open." he said as he pulled a cable from the small computer on his wrist.

"Do it." the leader said, as the one who found the diary brought out what looked a gun locker box.

The one who found the box then started tapping it on specific spots before slamming his fist on it, causing the lock to click open.

"Works everytime" he said and opened the box, before his eyes widened a bit and gave a low whistle, before bringing out bringing a nickel plated handgun. "Dang, Umbrella payroll or not man, this guy had tastes. A S&W 1911, original .45 ACP... totally calling dibs."

Petr continued to look through the diary, his eyes narrowing more as he continued to read it, before he snarled a bit "The hell was wrong with this bastard?" he shouted, catching the others attention. "He was planning on killing the whole damn police force to make sure no one got out of the city alive, and to make matters worse he scattered the weapons of the department across the damn building in caches!"

The other RPD officers, including Jill and the S.T.A.R.S. members all either gritted their teeth in anger, clenched their hands into fists, or their eyes narrowing in disgust, wanting nothing more than to shoot the bastard.

"Does that journal say where the caches are?" Jill asked and Petr answered.

"Hold on a sec...Two in the basement, one in a storeroom, and three in the garage." he said, "Do prdele, it's gonna take a long while to get the police properly armed,"

"Which is why the C-130s are bringing more equipment." The leader said and turned to the same S.T.A.R.S. veteran, "Does this station have any riot gear? Shields, shit like that?"

"Plenty, in the armory." Jill said, "Assuming they weren't moved like the weapons were."

The leader nodded before he looked at his watch "We're gonna need e'm, I want every cop here to have every weapon they can carry available, and armed with a shield… " he said, just as a loud thunk was heard as the safe opened.

"Open sesame!" Bowman said, before his eyes widened. "Whoa! Boss, come take a look at this!"

The Boss turned and looked in the safe and his eyes became as wide as Bowman's, as inside the safe were 20 1 kilogram gold bullion bars with the Umbrella logo on them, with a few stacks of 100 dollar bills.

"Ho-ly shit," The Boss muttered, just as Jill took a look for herself, and her eyes became just as wide. "This is what Umbrella's been paying him? Goddamn..."

Bowman picked up one of the bars, pulled out a knife and proceeded to cut it across the top.

"They're real." he said. "And these things are 1 kilo so that means these are worth as a whole, about...eight million dollars."

He handed the bar to the Boss and then took one of the 100 dollar bill stacks which said 10,000 on the band and check the paper of the money.

"These are real, too." Bowman said. "Wow, Umbrella paid this asshole a lot of money to keep their dirty little secret quiet."

"Well, he's not gonna need it where he's going," The Boss said, looking to Petr "Get someone to collect this stuff, and get it ready for transport. This money's going to the relief forces and given to the people as compensation." Petr nodded as he pulled out an earpiece and radioed in, before the Boss moved to the small Radio on the desk of the office, turning it on.

"What are you doing?" Jill asked.

"You said you wanted answers, miss Valentine." the Boss said, as he turned the radio nob "You are about to get them… let see… there's the frequency..."

_"...this is Commander Ronald Achilles, currently in command of all Timber Wolf soldiers currently operating in Raccoon City, and acting representative of Prometheus Incorporated._" An Italian voice said on the Radio. "_Attention to all citizens of Raccoon City, I am broadcasting this message on all radio frequencies and T.V channels of the city."_

Across Raccoon City, people who were nearby a Radio or a T.V screen looked in surprise at the sudden announcement. For those looking at T.V screens, they saw a man wearing a camo military uniform, who had short red hair and brown eyes and a firm military look about him. He looked as if he were sitting in the Raccoon City News Station. _"This is an announcement to all citizens of Raccoon City."_ He continued, _"As you may already know, there is a wave of killings and violence currently progressing through your city. However what you likely do not know, is that these killings are not random acts of violence, for what you are dealing with is an outbreak of a Biological Weapon that has been developed by the Umbrella Corporation right under your noses._"

Many people gasped at that, while they continued to listen.

"_This biological weapon, known as the T-virus was released from a Top Secret Bioweapons Laboratory, called the Hive, a massive research facility build under this very city, where over 600 people, scientists, security, and support staff lived and worked. However, there was an incident. The T-Virus was released, and everyone within the Hive was killed."_ Commander Achilles then sighed "_However… the trouble was… they did not stay dead. The T-Virus has the ability to regenerate and reanimate dead cells, essentially bringing the dead back to life. The t-Virus kills and replaces mitochondrial organelles with a replica of itself, the virus then combines with other cells to produce energy needed to operate and survive. The energy produced is just enough to power the motor neurons and the basic lower brain functions, most prominently… the need to feed, due to the fact it must replenish the reanimated host's body energy supplies without having to sacrifice its own tissue. In short, it turns infected into what we may otherwise call the Undead, or Zombies."_

"_I know many of you do not believe this, but the evidence is staring you in the face as we speak. Of course, the T-Virus, if injected into living tissue doesn't just cause dead bodies to be reanimated into undead cannibalistic corpses, but also causes uncontrollable mutation into faster, stronger, more lethal abominations. Forming a new strand of Virus known as the G-Virus. Umbrella Corporation will claim they wish to help you, however their willingness to conduct these Bioweapons speak otherwise. They do not care about you, your family or your friends. They only care about keeping these weapons secret from the U.S. Government."_

"_It is because of this, that Prometheus Incorporated and Mac Tire Enterprises have come together to save as many people of Raccoon City as possible, and protect them from both the T and G-Viruses, as well as protect you from those within Umbrella who wish to silence you all for witnessing what their Bio-weapons can do. We are requesting for all citizens of Raccoon City to head to the Raccoon City Airport as soon as possible, so you may be vaccinated against the Viruses, and then air lifted out of Raccoon city, and taken to a secured joint Mac Tire-Prometheus facility where we will protect you from any actions the Umbrella Corporation may take against you. We will not hold you there, and you would be free to live as you see fit, but we will strongly advise for you to cooperate with us until Umbrella is no longer a threat. If anyone has had any contact with infected persons, they must report them to the local RPD or nearby Tech-SWAT or Timber Wolf soldiers to receive immediate vaccination. It is possible to cure the T-Virus in its early stages before death, however after the subject has already been killed and reanimated..."_ Achilles let it hang there _"Either way, please keep in mind the Virus travels through physical contact such as bites or scratches with infected persons, and is not airborne. However we have reason to believe the Raccoon City Water supply has been contaminated, so we strongly advise against drinking from public supplies of water. We have clean water supplies at the Airport, and we are ready to receive anyone who needs help."_

"_As a final note of caution, please be wary of any Security Personnel that Umbrella may send. Though we believe that not all of Umbrella's employees know about this, we strongly advise to avoid any contact with them. Also, if you have firearms and know how to use them, aim for the head of any undead that will pose a threat to you, or your family, that's the only way to neutralize them...Again, head to the airport for immediate vaccination and evacuation, and report anyone that has been bitten or scratched to the proper authorities, that is all."_

The Radio's went silent, and the T.V sets across Raccoon City went off displaying 'Please Stand By' screens. The Boss sighed as he looked at Jill, "Well, you wanted answers." He said, "There they are."

Jill was stock still as she processed what she just heard.

Not only did Umbrella built a research facility under the Arklay Mansion in the mountains, but also under the city, endangering the city's 100,000 plus citizens. And what's more troubling and had her about at boiling point, was that they paid their own police chief to make sure no one escaped alive, and keeping what happened both in the Arklay and Spencer Mansions, disbanding the survivors of Alpha and Bravo Teams of S.T.A.R.S just to keep them quiet.

"I know you must be angry, ma'am." The Boss said, "However Umbrella will pay for this in due time… right now, we need to focus on saving the civilians, and ensure that the T-Virus does not spread across the entire country."

Jill nodded as turned and exited the office. Boss sighed and turned to the others. "Hurry and get that stuff sorted and boxed. We got a long week ahead of us."

As he finished that statement, they heard a cellphone ring and looked and saw one on the desk. Boss moved toward the desk, picked up the phone and checked the caller ID.

"UMB-MAJ..." he said to himself, and then pressed the answer button. "Hello?"

"_Irons_," A male voice said, "_You've done as I've instructed and hid the police department's weapons? I'm sending U.S.S teams to the city now, they'll blockade the entire city with walls to prevent any spread. We need to move fast, since Mac Tire and Prometheus are already mobilizing forces, my men say they've already taken the city airport_."

Boss' eyes narrowed as he listened to the voice.

"_Irons? Do you hear me? Answer! What's the matter with you!?_-" The voice continued before Boss decided to cut him off.

"I'm sorry, Former Chief of RPD Brian Irons is not available to take your call, due to being place under arrest and placed in a cell...And it's a _pleasure_ to hear your voice again, _Major_." he spat out the rank with sarcasm.

The person on the phone was quiet for a few moments before he responded.

"_Nixxen? Is that you_?" the man said, as Richards smirked.

"The one and only. And it's Major Nixxen now. Haven't heard your voice since Desert Storm, but I still remember your accent anywhere, Cain." he said.

On the other end, Nixxen could hear Timothy Cain letting out a sigh "_And I remember yours, Nixxen_." He said, "_Can't say I'm too surprised that you decided to work with the likes of Prometheus and Mac Tire_."

Nixxen scoffed at that. "Unlike you, I don't see human lives as cheap." he said, and his eyes squinted. "And tell the U.S.S. agents you send in this hellhole Umbrella started, that they better stay out of our way."

"_This doesn't concern you, Nixxen_." Cain said, "_Raccoon City is Umbrella Property, leave now while I'm still in a good mood._"

Nixxen only grinned. "You know me better than that, Cain. Besides, I'm not one to stand by and watch as you let thousands die by either the T-Virus, the undead, or those B.O.W.'s your corporation had built using Humans as guinea pigs. What would your dear sister say about how you are involved in this fiasco you unleashed."

"Don't you dare bring her into this, Nixxen! I'm warning you!" Cain shouted through the phone.

"Hey, I'm only stating the possible outcome, Cain." Nixxen said. "I gotta go now, help find guns for the police, vaccinate and evacuate civilians, Zekes and B.O.W.'s to kill, the usual shit. Au revoir!"

He then dropped the Nokia cellphone to the floor and with one stomp with his combat boot, destroyed it.

He then looked at the others in the office.

"Well, what are you all lookin' at? Let's go! We got people's lives on the line!" with that the Tech-SWAT and RPD, including the S.T.A.R.S. moved out, after getting all the intel they needed and vacating the office.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

Umbrella Base Camp

* * *

Within the Umbrella base camp situated outside of Raccoon City, Cain looked at the now hung up phone in his hand with a neutral expression before he turned it off. He then growled before he tossed the phone as it crashed into a computer monitor, and in a fit of rage he kicked over a table. _'Damnit Nixxen_!' He thought, _'You're always getting in my damn way_!'

"Uh, sir..." said a voice and he turned and saw an Umbrella guard standing in the entrance of the tent, the black street motorcycle helmet covering his whole face.

"What is it?" he growled lowly, which startled the guard for a moment before he spoke again.

"Eh, Delta Team is here, sir. They're just outside."

Cain paused for a moment, before he let out a small but sinister smirk "Perfect," he said, "Send them in." The Guard nodded as he stepped outside for a moment, and then entering the tent were six individuals. Each of them wearing different varieties of U.S.S equipment with different body armors and masks, however it was easy to tell that three of the squad were men, while the remaining three were women. The men's faces were mostly hidden behind the helmets and masks they wore, however the women's masks allowed them to see more of their faces.

The first woman who wore a purple plastic mask and had short brown hair and from what Cain could tell, blue eyes "Sir, U.S.S Delta Team Wolfpack, reporting." She said, in a french accent.

Cain nodded as he looked at the team. "Thank you, Lupo." he said. "I and the Higher Ups have a mission for you and your team. As you know, Prometheus and Mac Tire have sent their PMC subsidiaries, Tech-SWAT and Timber Wolf here in order to not only contain the infection, but to gather evidence that will incriminate Umbrella in this incident."

He then began pacing in front of the group who were giving him his undivided attention.

"Your mission, is to either destroy or retrieve any and all evidence, as well as eliminate any forces that stand in your way. This includes Tech-SWAT, Timber Wolf, any surviving RPD officers or S.T.A.R.S. members, anyone." He said, "I don't care how you do it, just take care of them."

"We'll take care of it sir," Vector said, "As long as the pay's good, we'll take care of it."

Cain nodded before something clicked in his mind.

"Oh yes, there is something else I need you to do." he said as he walked to another table. "This is a secondary priority you must obtain."

He then pulled up a vanilla folder and handed it to Lupo, who opened it and looked at the file. "Umbrella is going to be using this incident as an opportunity to test a few of our newer Bio-weapons," he said. "We have complete control over our first weapon… but our second… Prototype is much more rebellious. Once activated, and once you have been given the order, you are to retrieve the former Umbrella Security Chief, Alice P. Abernathy. If you cannot capture her, you are approved to kill."

Lupo closed the folder and handed it back to Cain.

"Consider it done." she said.

* * *

Meanwhile

Somewhere in Raccoon City

* * *

A pair of blue eyes snapped open, staring into the bright light of an overhead lamp. The owner of those eyes, was a woman who looked to be in her late 20's, with fair skin, dirty blonde hair, and if she were standing, about 5'9". She was lying on a hospitable gurney with a simple white hospital sheet gown covering her naked body. She began to sit up in the operating table she was lying on, glancing forward as she saw what looked like a mirrored window, where she saw her reflection, seeing the different tubes and VI's still attached to her body.

She then felt an arching pain which shot through her body, causing her to let out an agonizing scream, the pain feeling as if it were coming from the tubes themselves as she began ripping each one off one by one painfully until they were all finally off her, and freeing herself from the table. As she stood up, she saw the only door in or out of the room opening, as she gingerly approached the door, looking outside. She didn't see a soul in sight, nothing but white walls and dimly lit ceiling lights.

She continued to move through the hallways, unaware of the cameras watching her every move. She then spotted a coat rack, and took one of the doctor coats, and wrapped it around herself, knowing it was better than the bed sheet that barely covered her modesty.

She continued to walk through the deserted building until she found the exit and stepped outside, and her eyes widened slightly as she saw a ghost town, with obvious signs that an apparent battle took place, with burning and abandoned vehicles, bullet casings on the ground, and dried blood splatters all over the place.

However as she walked, she glanced to the left and saw what looked to be an abandoned Police car, and a familiar barrel-shape was inside. She moved to the car, and looked inside, and had a small smirk as she pulled out a Remington Model 870 Shotgun. Once it was out, she glanced around and gave it one pump as the weapon was loaded.

She then continued down the street looking around her, soon spotting bodies. Many of them with bullet wounds to the head, with their skin a rotting grey and missing chunks of their flesh. Then, something caught her eye, and she quirked an eyebrow, seeing a Urban Camo colored Cadillac Gage Commando V100 LAV, seemingly abandoned.

Walking towards it, she was fortunate to discover the main hatch to the vehicle was open and she peeked inside, and she grinned a bit more as she saw a single R5 Carbine Rifle lying on the floor. _'Must be my lucky day for once_,' she thought as she picked up the Rifle, checking its clip seeing that it was full. She was about to leave, but saw a small Duffle bag lying on the ground as well, looking as if it were full of something. Deciding not to just leave it, she picked up the bag, flinging it over her shoulder, and then headed out to find a place to find some new and better clothing.

However, unknown to the woman, she was being watched.

On a building overlooking the street, a single figure stood, dressed in a black form fitting body suit, showing the figure's female physiqe, that looked to made out of the toughest material, with a military issue standard, coyote tan colored battle harness, a drop holster holding a P99 pistol, was holding another firearm, an FN-F2000 bullpup rifle. On the woman's head, was a face concealing helmet, with glowing dark yellow eye lenses. At the back of her helmet, a tail of dark brown hair was visible, which stretched to her waiste.

The figure watched as the woman left the LAV, and continued down the street.

"This is Warwolf 5, HVI spotted." she said. "She just left the Raccoon City Hospital… orders?"

_"Warwolf 5, this is command_." A voice responded, "_You are advised to follow HVI Alice, but do not make contact unless she is in need of assistance. We must make sure she doesn't end up mistaking you for U.S.S first_."

Warwolf 5 nodded, "Understood," she said nodding. "I'll keep my distance, over."

"_10-4, be advised, rest of Warwolf will rendezvous at Raven's Gate Church. Solid copy, over?"_

"Confirmed. Beginning observation of HVI Alice." she said and deactivated her comm. and proceeded to follow Alice as she continued her journey through the seemingly abandoned Raccoon City.

However, back in the Raccoon City Hospital, in a separate but similar room like the one Alice was just in, another woman rested on a gurney, a white sheet covering all but her head, revealing her onyx black hair, and Asian features.

The lights in the room immediately switched on, and a monitor, displaying the woman's vitals and anatomy, began booting up, before the words, _Project Helen Activated_ were displayed. And as these monitors activated, the woman's eyes snapped open, revealing them to be crimson cat-like eyes.

* * *

_**Patriot-112: Phew! Done! I gotta say it was good to get this out of my head! What do you think of it, Jorn?**_

_**117Jorn: I think it is AWESOME! Why haven't we worked on this thing sooner?**_

_**Patriot-112: Bossy mothers, bratty nieces, troublesome chores, other projects...usual shit. Now I bet you are wondering who this new face is on the block. While I cannot tell you her life story, all you need to know now is her name, Helen. What role she'll play, and who she will side with, that's for you peeps to find out.**_

_**117Jorn: Can't wait to find out what it is.**_

_**Patriot-112: So until then...**_

_**Both: Sayonara!**_


End file.
